


Both?

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Just some soft FenHawke with kisses and a lot of affection in general.Day 13 of the Fictober challenge.(Rated teen and up for a vague reference toward adult activities)
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 14





	Both?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little later than usual and for that I'm sorry, but not too sorry because I was out making actual money which was AMAZING.  
> I mean it was only twenty bucks, but hey, at least it was something.  
> Prompt: "I missed this"

Marian had been laying with her head on her beloved's shoulder for what seemed like hours, but Fenris didn't mind the familiar weight against his side.

"I missed this." 

The words weren't much more than a whisper, but he heard them anyway.

"So did I, Hawke, so did I."

She took this opportunity to stand from the sofa and grab his hands, pulling him to his feet.

He raised an eyebrow at her actions, but followed her lead when she started toward their bedroom.

Not fully expecting it, he found himself soon wrapped in one of her tight but gentle hugs.

"Marian?"

She mumbled something he didn't quite comprehend, quickly placing a soft kiss on his cheek to distract him.

"Come on, let's get some rest," she suggested as she pulled away and headed toward the fireplace.

Instead of getting into bed, he watched her as she ignited the logs with a wave of her hand.

Her magic no longer irritated him in the same way it once did.

Where once it was an irritating itch under his skin, it was now more of a comforting breeze that sometimes still caused him to involuntarily shiver.

She met his eyes with a bright smile on her face as she stood up and made her way back to him, capturing his hands in her own once again.

Fenris allowed her to guide him to the bed as she peppered his face with more feather light kisses.

The corners of his mouth turned upward ever so slightly with each little peck placed on his face.

He finally let out a soft chuckle at her shenanigans once the back of her legs hit the bed, causing her to abruptly fall backwards, taking him with her.

Fenris had been fully expecting that and had rested his knees on the edge of the bed before she tumbled backwards.

Now lingering above her, he was able to fully admire the woman whose eyes often shined with admiration whenever she looked his way.

One more affectionate kiss was placed on his face, this one on the tip of his nose.

"So, are we going to use the bed for sleeping tonight, or something else?"

"Why not both?" He asked mischievously.

"Both is good."

**Author's Note:**

> Related to the earlier authors note, why is no one talking about how some Apple products cost more than most used cars?? It's fucking ridiculous.


End file.
